Storm (Starchaser)
Intro Storm is my entry in Pinkrose's Tribrid contest. The contest is now closed, so I won't post the link. Storm was, if I remember correctly, a tribrid I entered in a really dead roleplay with her accomplice, Antarctica the sand/ice hybrid. Both are huge wips with only names, genders, and vague appearances. I was hoping this contest would help me give the two a major and much-needed revamping. I have decided to make her 50% RainWing, 25% SkyWing, and 25% SeaWing. Appearance Storm is mostly yellow-orange with bright yellow glow scales. Her wings are a stormy gray blue, hence her name, and she has electric green eyes. Storm is very lean and swift, a perfect combination of the aerodynamic SkyWing form and the agile RainWing form. Her SeaWing side comes in in her coloring, glow scales, and speed in water. Storm can also fly pretty well due to being a messenger. Personality Storm is brave and protective, and would love to be a caretaker in an orphanage someday. However, she isn't afraid to let her wild side show as she tears through the sky, delivering important information between the kingdoms. She used to be more carefree, but is now slightly more down-to-the-ground due to feeling the need to protect Antarctica. History Before she was a messenger, Storm grew up in the RainWing kingdom because SkyWings shun hybrids and she can't breathe underwater. She hated it there, and after her mother, Cadet, went off in a storm and never returned, Storm escaped the lazy RainWings and her equally lazy father and became a certified messenger of the SandWing kingdom. Unlike the SkyWings, they accepted hybrids and tribrids with open wings. It was on one of her missions that Storm met Antarctica. A high-ranked SandWing named Dustdevil had given her an urgent message to a close friend of his, Tumbleweed, who lived in Possibility. Storm finished her job with the two-tailed SandWing early, and left to explore Possibility. She stopped at a stall selling beautiful jewlery made from seaglass. A friendly SandWing who's name turned out to be Fennec and his mate, Snowleopard owned the shop. She talked to Fennec for a while about jewlery making, life in Possibility, and messengers until his sweet little daughter, Antarctica showed up. She offered to show Storm around Possibility, taking her to all her favorite shops and resturants. They talked the whole way, and quickly became friends. Whenever Storm isn't on messenger duty, you'll find her somewhere in Possibility with her partner, Antarctica. Relationships Antarctica Antarctica, who Storm affectionately calls Tica, is Storm's closest friend and possible love interest. The two met in Possibility at her parents' jewlery stall. Storm comes and visits often, spending almost all her spare time with the sweet little hybrid. Cadet It is said that Storm inherited her caring nature from her mother, Cadet. Though she dissapeared in a storm (how ironic) when Storm was only three, she will never be forgotten. At least not by Storm. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+